My Memory
by etin
Summary: Bo has not seen Lauren for weeks, after they fought a powerful fae. She went to see Trick and demanded to see Lauren, she couldn't handle the secrets that are kept from her anymore. But then she found out that there were some complications... Would BO win her love back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters. Just basing my story from the TV- series _Lost Girl._**

**This is my second LG fic, but my first multi chapter. I have written a one-shot, u guys could check it out if u want! :) Hope u guys enjoy reading this! :) **

* * *

_**'Faetience**__**'**_

It has been weeks since the accident. Bo walked into the bar to find Trick, and ask him about Lauren.

"Alright, I need to see her it's been weeks now and I'm getting worried, why can't I see her?"

"Bo..." Trick took a deep breath "It's complicated... you see the fae that you and Lauren fought is really powerful, and when you stopped him from sucking out Lauren's memory there were some complications."

"So you are telling me this is my fault?" Bo looked worried.

"NO, no. It's not like that at all, if you haven't done what you did Lauren would have lost her memory completely. But since you stopped it, she only lost some..." Trick stopped and looked down at the floor.

"And?"

"And... Well... She doesn't remember meeting you Bo." He looked up and looked at his granddaughter's eyes, he doesn't like seeing her like this, sad and worried.

"What? So you are saying that my girlfriend does not remember me at all?"

"I'm so sorry Bo"

"I want to see her, where is she?" Bo stood up from her seat and grabbed her jacket.

"Well that is not all... You see the reason we didn't allow you to see her for so long is because she can never find out about meeting you, or anything about your relationship. You cannot mention anything to her that did not happen... In her mind that is."

"What..." Bo tried to held up her tears as she spoke.

"That's why we gave you some time apart so that you could calm down for a bit, right after what happened." Trick looked at Bo in the eyes.

"Is there a cure for this?"

"The only cure is to find the fae that did this to her, then suck the memory out of him and back to Lauren."

"Well then I need to go start looking for this fae then." Bo walked out of the bar.

"And Bo!" Trick called out "Be careful, he is more powerful than you think."

"I've met him once. And this time he wouldn't be getting away with any memory, other than me kicking his fae ass."

Bo went home to get herself ready into meeting Lauren and to tell Kenzi about finding this fae.

"BO! How did it go? Did you see your Lauren?" Kenzi ran towards Bo as she entered the room.

"No... but I will later this afternoon."

"Kenzi need some info"

"Well first of all Lauren lost some of her memories, and that includes meeting me"

"Wuuut! Talk about wrong timing"

"And now we need to find the fae that did this to her so Trick can give Lauren her memories back."

"Well I got your back at diz!" Kenzi gave Bo a hug, to make her feel better.

"Thanks Kenz" Bo gave a smile. "You always do."

"So! Let's get you ready for your date!" Kenzi ran towards Bo's wardrobe and started to choose some clothes for Bo to wear, mostly cleavage. After a couple of minutes they finally decided the clothing Bo was going to wear, tight leather pants, boots and a blouse with a black leather jacket. "There! You are ready to go. Go get her girl! or get her again... Wait which fits best...I mean you already have her cause you are together... technically but... yo-"

"Kenz..." Bo zipped up her leather jacket and checked herself on the mirror.

"Right! Good Luck and see ya!" Kenzi shouted from the living room, as Bo walked out of the door.

* * *

**Hope u guys liked it! :) I have written this chapter for a long time now, and wasn't sure if it was interesting enoug :P so I'm not sure if I should continue it, what do u guys think? Also _Lost Girl _is my first F/F fic. I never understood why most ppl think that only Bi or lesbian ppl watch LG. ... I'm a big fan of the show I think it is awesome and I love everyone in it, but I find BO/Lauren relationship very real, and just beautiful! I am straight and I ship them really hard! :D And just couldn't resist into writing this xP**


	2. Comment

AHHHH sorry guys! I didn't notice the cut at the end, I was cutting the story in the middl eof the night xD That Lauren part at the end was suppose to be in chapter two, I've removed it now xP ... And thank u for the reviews, I'm writing chapter two now, will update soon ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank u for the reviews and follow guys! So I've decided to continue the story ^.^ And sorry about the confusion from the first chapter. That Lauren part was suppose to be in this chap, and I didn't notice that it was still there when I was cutting the story x) But I hope u enjoy reading this chapter though!**

* * *

_**A Very Fae Surprise**_

Bo opened a door and walked into a long hallway that leads into Lauren's lab. As Bo walked she was feeling nervous, what if Lauren looks at her differently, now that she doesn't know anything about her? What if she is not strong enough to face Lauren knowing that she can never tell her anything about them, their relationship? "Focus Bo, you can do this" She said to herself. As she opened the door she could see all the equipments all around the room, some old memories came into her mind like the first time she met Lauren. She walked in and looked around, then she saw a woman in a lab coat standing in front of a table writing on some papers. Bo's heart pounded.

"Hello?" Bo said innocently. The woman turned around to see who it was, Bo's heart pounded faster. She hasn't seen Lauren for a long time, and she looked as beautiful as the last time she saw her.

"Hi!" Lauren smiled "You must be the new fae, Bo?" Lauren smiled as her eyes sparkled.

"Y- yes it's me. I'm Bo" Bo smiled.

"I'm Lauren" Lauren smiled and held out her hand.

"Lauren" Bo took a deep breath as she shook Lauren's hands. "Nice to meet you" She looked intensely into Lauren's eyes. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Please, sit down" Lauren blinked away and offered Bo the chair.

"Thanks" Bo gave a flirty smile.

Lauren took a pen and paper, and sat right across Bo. "Right, so the ash told me that you don't know anything about the fae world."

"Oh, um no I don't."

"Hmmm, then I should start by checking what kind of fae you are. Do you mind?" Lauren pointed at Bo's jacket.

"No, of course not." Bo took off her jacket, and Lauren checked her heart beat.

"Hmmm" Could you please take off your top. After Bo did what Lauren asked, Lauren began to check Bo's back. She ran her fingers around, which made Bo close her eyes and shiver, she missed Lauren's touch.

"Sorry" Lauren gasped when she realized that Bo shivered. "My- um hands are kind of cold." She gave an awkward smile. "You can put your clothes on now"

"It's okay. So... What does Dr. Lauren do, when she's not at work?" Bo asked as she put on her blouse and jacket.

"Not much. I go to the Dal sometimes and have some drink, but I usually work even at home." Lauren explained as she walked around, until she finally stood in front of Bo. "Wow you're really beautiful" Lauren's eyes scanned Bo's body.

"I-"

"I'm- I'm sorry." Lauren continued before Bo could speak. She would want to hit her head on the wall right now for saying those words without thinking. "I meant that professionally." Lauren cleared her throat and turned around to hide her blush.

"It's okay, I kinda have that affect on people." Bo smiled and bit her lip, she thought it was cute of Lauren to be shy.

Lauren turned around, still a little bit red on her cheeks. "Well that would explain my hypothesis." Lauren smiled in relief.

"So you know what kind of fae I am then?" Bo stood up.

"You are a succubus."

"A succubus?" Bo smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, they feed of sexual energy, as you might already have noticed when you feed."

"Yes... I um- not really a good thing to have, feeding of people, and end up killing them..." Bo looked at the floor.

Lauren looked worried and protective of the new fae. "I- it's not your fault you know, you didn't know what you are until now, and it's in your nature as a succubus. I can teach you to control it, provide some medicine for you to ease off the hunger." Lauren peeked under Bo's face to make her look up, and she gave Bo a smile reassuring it's gonna be okay.

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Bo smiled with excitement. Her plan on getting close to Lauren worked.

"As long as you are in the light fae clan, you are always protected." Luren smiled.

"Light fae?" Bo's face reaction changed from being happy, to being confused.

"Y-yes didn't you choose the light fae? The ash told me tha-"

"Oh yes! um- the ash did. I- just got too excited that I forgot." Bo smiled and grabbed

Laurens hands, without noticing that she is invading Luren's personal space.

"Well that is all for today." Lauren smiled, not minding Bo's hands holding hers.

"Thank you again. So I was wondering are you busy tonight? We could hang out or something, let's say at the Dal around eight?"

"Oh, I would love to, but I can't tonight I'm sorry I-"

"Lauren!? Sweetie are you here?" A thin voice echoed in the lab.

"Um yes! Just come right in Jenny" Lauren replied, and pulled her hands off Bo's.

"Jenny... who is Jenny?" Bo's face looked worried, she knew she was not going to like this.

"Hey!" A tall girl walked into the room. She had perfect curls on her brown hair, and her eyes were as brown as her hair. She was wearing a leather jacket, tights and boots.

"Hey! I didn't know you'd come today." Lauren gave Jenny a kiss.

"You busy?" Jenny smiled at Lauren and turned to Bo. "Oh, hi! Sorry I didn't see you, I'm Jenny!" Jenny stretched her hand for a handshake.

"Bo" Bo gave her a handshake. She tried to smiled, even though what she just saw was killing her inside. "It's fine, It's hard to see who's around you when you have this beautiful, smart, human being in front of you." All three of them smiled and laughed a little at Bo's comment. Lauren felt a little bit shy and flattered.

"I like this one" Jenny looked at Lauren, while she pointed at Bo. "Is she new?"

"Yes, I just did a full check up on her to see what kind of fae she is." Lauren replied.

"And?" Jenny asked in excitement.

"She's a succubus."

"A succubus! Hmmmm I've heard a lot about your kind." Jenny turned around to face Bo.

"What kind of fae are you?" Bo asked, not liking Jenny at all.

"Oh I wish I was. But I'm human." Jenny smiled at Bo.

"A human!?" Bo asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh great..." Bo thought. There's too many things that Trick didn't tell her, she planned on going back at the bar to see him before seeing Lauren again.


	4. Chapter 3

_A Faetal Revelation_

The doors opened widely, Trick almost dropped the glass that he was holding as he heard the door slammed on the wall.

"Trick! We need to talk!" Bo rushed over him, and the people on the bar began to stare at them.

Trick realized that this is not going to be a low tone conversation. "Alright everyone, I need to close early today." Trick said in a loud voice, so that everyone could hear him. The fae's muttered, and gave him a disappointed look. "Free drink for each of you tomorrow okay? Sorry but I need to close, so goodnight."

"Why didn't you tell me about this Jenny woman Trick!?" Bo began to talk when the last person walked out of the bar.

Trick sighed. "I didn't expect you two to be meeting today."

"I want to know everything right now. And why the hell is Lauren with her? Did you guys lost your memory about me telling you that me and Lauren are together?" Bo waved her hands in all sorts of direction.

"They are not together Bo... well not technically I-"

"Where are all the people? Closed early today huh Trick?" A brunette walked inside the bar, and interrupted Bo and Trick's conversation.

"What are you doing here!?" Bo stood up and walked towards Jenny.

"Woah, woah... Easy there succubus." Jenny raised her hands, and placed it between her and Bo. "Don't worry I'm not stealing your girlfriend form you."

"Well it's not what I thought when you kissed her a while ago." Bo replied, still angry.

"Wait what?" Trick interrupted "Jenny... I told you to play it clean. Why did you have to do that in front of Bo?" Trick sighed.

"I had to see if she could control her anger and jealousy. She did well... until now" Jenny placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay! Could someone explain to me What. In. The. World. Is. Going. On?" Bo looked at Trick and Jenny.

"Jenny is a fae" Trick explained. "She can control people, make them do things, and play with their emotions."

"Like Vex?" Bo raised her eyebrow.

"Barely" Jenny murmured.

"Well... almost. She can do a lot more things than Vex ever can. When she controls someone, that person wouldn't detect anything unusual, they wouldn't question their actions, even if it's something that they would never would have done in their life. Unlike Vex, Jenny can control someone's feelings, and that person wouldn't notice anything, even if she is standing right in front of them and let them do things." Trick continued.

"But what is she doing around Lauren?"

"As I've said, Lauren can't find out anything about you or your relationship, so to make things easier and safer, we have got to have some distractions. You see... when Lauren develops emotions before we give her her memory back, her memory of you being together will slowly recover, and that could kill her."

"And Jenny comes to the rescue" Jenny commented in the background, placing her up on the air, like superman. Bo rolled her eyes at Jenny, and Trick gave Jenny the 'you are not helping' look.

"Isn't there any options? And why are you doing this anyway? It's not like I know you, and neither does Lauren." Bo asked Jenny.

"Well let's just say that Trick made a deal that I couldn't resist. Besides Lauren is pretty hot." Jenny raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Damn she is. And you better keep your hands off her." Bo moved closer to Jenny, pointing her finger at her.

"Chill succubus, I was just teasing you. I'm not that into humans anyway."

"Let's hope that opinion will not change." Bo replied.

"Alright ladies, let's just calm down." Trick walked, and stood between them. "Let us focus on the important part here... Finding the fae that did this to Lauren" Trick looked at Bo and Jenny, hoping that they would calm down.

"I need a drink." Jenny walked away and took a seat.

"I need to go and talk to Kenzi." Bo walked out of the bar.

Trick breathed out and shook his head. "This is not going to be easy." He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 4

_"Fae Hunting"_

Both Bo and Kenzi sat on the sofa, as Bo explained everything to her.

"That's some serious shitz Bo. And I promise you I didn't know anything about it" Kenzi exclaimed right after Bo finished explaining. "So what now?"

"Now... we go and find this fae, and get Lauren back!" Bo jumped off the sofa.

"Let's go kick some fae ass!" Kenzi replied

* * *

Bo and Kenzi arrived in an abandoned apartment later that day after getting some information from Dyson.

"Place gives me the creeps" said Kenzi, as they went inside the apartment room.

"Heads up Kenz, wouldn't want you to loose your memory too." said Bo as she pulled a knife from her boots.

"Oh no one iz stealing any memory from diz brilliant brain of mine." Kenzi pointed at her head.

"I don't think anyone is home." Bo calmed down after she and Kenzi checked all of the rooms. She then went inside the bedroom and opened all the drawers and wardrobe. "Damn! He isn't here anymore." She whispered to herself.

"Bo! Come and check this out." Kenzi called out from the living room. "Look! Is this him?" Kenzi pointed at the picture.

"Yes, but I don't think that picture will be-"

"I know him the one standing beside him!" Kenzi shook the picture, and moved it closer to Bo's face.

"O- okay, okay! Kenz I get it... Don't need to feed me the picture. So who is this guy?"

"A friend of mine. His name is Brad."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Bo took a look at the picture for the second time.

"Yezz!" Kenzi smiled.

"Well let's go then!" Bo smiled and walked out of the door, followed by Kenzi.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bo and Kenzi arrived at a blue house. The place seemed quiet, and it looked like he lived in a friendly neighborhood.

"I believe this is it!" Kenzi walked towards the door, and gave it a knock.

A tall young man opened the door. "Can I-" His eyes widened as he saw Kenzi. "K- Kenz?"

"Hey Bradie! How's it going?" Kenzi smiled and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Good... and you?" He smiled back.

"I'm good. We just want to ask you some questions, if it's okay?" Kenzi raised her eyebrow.

"Sure come in." He smiled and opened the door for them.

"Looks like someone hasn't gotten over his teenage crush." Bo whispered to Kenzi in a teasing voice. Then Kenzi gave her a sarcastic smile.

"So, what can I do for you?" Brad smiled.

"Well.. Bo and- Oh! I forgot sorry... Brad this is Bo, and Bo this is Brad." Kenzi introduced them to each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Brad smiled and shook Bo's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Bo smiled back.

Kenzi pulled a picture from her sling bag and showed Brad the picture "So Brad, we were wondering... Do you know where this man is now?" Kenzi pointed at the man on the picture.

"Oh yeah! He's my dad!" Brad replied. "Where did you get this picture?"

"Your what!?" Kenzi said in a loud voice.

"So you are fae?" Bo asked Brad.

"I'm sorry a what?" Brad asked confused.

"A fae, u know... feeding off from people, light fae, dark fae..." Bo explained, but Brad looked even more confused. "No? Nothing?"

"I'm sorry but I- I haven't heard any of those things before... Is it April fools day or something because this is good." Brad laughed.

"Look! Brad. There is no joke here, that so called dad of yours have been destroying people's life." Bo moved closer to Brad.

"Okay, just calm down Bo." Kenzi slowly moved Bo away from Brad.

"Did- did your eyes just turn blue?" Brad asked, scared.

"Look Brad... Has there been any weird things happening to you? Things that can't be explained?"

"N-no... Well I almost won the lottery last night, barely happens and-"

"Yeah- no... um Bo I think he is telling the truth." Kenzi faced Bo, who is still in doubt of Brad.

"But he should be fae, if his father is fae... Right? DNA and everything?"

"I- um Charlie isn't really my father, well not technically... I'm adopted, Charlie adopted me since I was five."

Kenzi hit Brad on his shoulder. "Dude! Why didn't you say anything earlier!"

"Well you guys began to talk about this fae, and other weird stuff... Are you guys on crack or something?" He placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright, let's get on with this. Where is Charlie Brad? And no, we are not on crack." Bo finally spoke.

"I'm not sure... He has been really busy these couple of days, barely have time to talk to me. Why? Is he in trouble or something?" Brad asked, worried.

"Yes" Bo replied.

"What did he do?" Bradley asked.

"Look... We have got to talk to him, any chance to contact him?"

"How do I know you are not sending him to prison or something, for getting in trouble?"

"Dude, this is important trust me." Kenzi held his arm. "So please?" Kenzi gave him her puppy eyes.

"Fine... Just, don't hurt him or something okay?" Brad looked worried.

"I'll come back and talk to you about it after we talk to him Brad, okay?" Kenzi replied, who seemed sorry for her friend.

"Okay, I trust you Kenz. Wait here I'll write it down for you." Brad walked inside to his room to write the number.

"Sorry Kenz..." Bo held Kenzi's arm.

"Well a bad man has got to pay for his actions..." Kenzi replied.

"Alright! Here it is. Oh and one more thing, you can't contact him at night... he usually turns his cell off, so try calling tomorrow morning or afternoon." Bradly handed them a small piece of paper with some numbers written on it.

"Thanks Brad. See you around." Kenzi smiled and opened the door.

"No problem, hope to see you around Kenz." Brad looked into Kenzi's eyes and smiled.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi arrived home half and hour later. Kenzi immediately dived into the sofa and kicked off her shoes.

"So tired..." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Kenz" Bo smiled and gave Kenzi a kiss on the cheek.

Bo went upstairs and changed into her night gown, and tucked herself into her bed. Bo laid in bed for about 20 minutes turning from side to side, she couldn't sleep, all she could think of was Lauren. She then decided to give Lauren a call, just to hear her voice. She took her phone from the bedside table and began to search for Lauren's number, when she found it she then pressed call, but all she got was an answering machine.

- _This is Dr. Lauren Lewis! I'm probably busy at the moment so please leave a message after the beep! _"_Hi_ Lauren! I'ts me Bo, the new fae. Sorry for calling you this late... I- I was just wondering... since you were busy last night, maybe tomorrow night we could get some drink? So ummm yeah, that's pretty much it... Oh! And if you were wondering how I got your number Trick gave it to me just in case. And Lauren I-" *Beep* "I miss you..." Bo whispered after the beeping noise. She sighed and placed the phone beside her as she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! sorry for the long wait, I'm really busy with school these days :/ But luckily I found time to write this little chapter ^^ And thank you for the reviews! It keeps me going! so keep them coming xD(but really though, I appreciate all of it! *hugs*)... And also to you guys who stopped or may stop watching the show because of what they are doing to Doccubus. I encourage you to give it another, try the show needs our support! Without it Doccubus wouldn't even exist. I do feel like that sometimes, but I'm curious on where they are going with it, and the show is still awesome :) And even with all the feels I really do hope that Doccubus will be good again, and more Lauren! :D ... But it's totally your choice though, just giving my opinion ^^**

**Hope u guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

_**'Hide and Seak'**_

Early in the morning Bo went downstairs with her phone on her ear. She sighed as she sat down on a chair at the dinning table, right across Kenzi.

"No answer" She placed the phone on the table.

"Don't worry Bo, we will find him." Kenzi gave Bo a cup of coffee. When Kenzi saw that Bo still looked sad while staring at the cup of coffee that she gave her, she realized that she had to do something to make her best friend feel better. She walked towards her and gave her a hug. "Come on, cheer up Bo bo! Aren't you excited to see Lauren for your appointment today?" Kenzi gave Bo a smile.

"Shoot I almost forgot about that! But... what about Charlie?"

"Don't worry about that! Me and Wolf man will dig some information, I think we need to go give Brad another visit. But for now, you go and spend time with your Lauren."

Bo smiled and gave Kenzi a hug. "Thanks Kenz! Ur the best." Bo smiled.

"There it is! Been waiting for that succu smile" Kenzi smiled.

* * *

After breakfast Kenzi went to the police station to talk to Dyson, while Bo went to the lab for her appointment. As she was about to open the door, she heard glass breaking, chairs falling, and other sounds that alarmed her. She pulled out a knife out of her boots, and slowly opened the door.

"Lauren?" She called out. When she opened the door wider, she saw that the lab was messy. There were broken glasses on the floor, and papers scattered all over. "Lauren!" Bo panicked and searched for Lauren.

"Over here!" Lauren shouted from the other side of the room.

Bo ran towards the direction of Lauren's voice. She stopped and starred at the doctor for a minute, and then she began to laugh. "Lauren... what?"

"I know... I know... I look like a cactus."Lauren rolled her eyes, and smiled.

As Bo succeeded to stop herself from laughing she finally spoke. "What happened?" Bo looked around the place, which was as messy as the other side of the room. "And why are you wearing that?" Bo bit her lip, to restrain herself from laughing again.

"I'll explain to you later, for now, we need to catch a rat."

"Okay, I'll help you with anything, but catching a rat... ummmm"

"Pleeaaseeeeee!" Lauren made puppy eyes to Bo.

"Fine" Bo smiled. "You owe me big time for this, and you still owe me for letting me catch those cockroaches"

"Cockroaches? I don't recall anything about letting you catch cockroaches..." Lauren gave Bo a confusing look.

"I- um... Oh! There it is!" Bo pointed at the rat that ran over the table.

"Grab some gloves and help me catch it!"

Both Bo and Lauren ran around the lab, laughing at each other as they stumble, and bumped their heads onto each other. Twenty minutes later, making the lab look a lot more messier than before, they finally caught the rat.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Bo held the rat by it's tail, and placed it inside the container that Lauren was holding.

"Finally!" Lauren smiled and sat the container on a shelf, and locked it up. "Thank you, and sorry for making you run around the lab to catch a rat."

"No problemo!" Bo made a salute, which made Lauren smile. "So... rat and green suit, what's up doc?" Bo smiled, and ran her eyes all over Lauren's tight green suit.

"Well I was doing this dangerous experiment, so I needed to wear this suit... And the rat, well... I was clumsy enough to stumble over it's container while doing the experiment."

"Aha! Well the suit ain't that bad, shows your sexy figure!" Bo gave her a wink and a teasing smile.

Lauren laughed a little. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. So! I'm just gonna go and changed, you can wait here and I'll be right back!" Lauren smiled and walked inside a small door.

Five minutes later Lauren walked out of the door wearing her lab coat.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lauren walked over to Bo who was sitting on the table.

"Fine" Bo smiled. "You?"

"I- I'm fine too" Lauren smiled. "Thanks for asking"

"Well we care about you too Lauren." Bo smiled.

"Well you are actually the first person who asked me on how I am doing, since the day I worked for the ash." Lauren looked down on the floor.

Bo's smile disappeared, she forgot how Lauren was treated by the fae before she got here. "I'm sure they do, besides I'm here now, I'll ask you how you're doing every minute if you want." Bo smiled.

Lauren looked up to her and smiled. "You don't have to do that, but thanks." Lauren grabbed her stethoscope, and placed it on Bo's chest. "So I got your message from last night, sorry I didn't reply, I saw it this morning and forgot to reply."

"It's okay, sorry for calling that late." Bo removed her jacket, so that Lauren can check her properly. "So... what do you say? At the Dal tonight?" Bo smiled.

"Yeah sure!" Lauren smiled.

"Great!" Bo smiled with excitement.

* * *

**Hope u guys liked that! :) ... Also it's the finale tonight! And I can't watch it til tomorrow T_T I can't even explain how excited and scared I am with the finale. And we have to wait for months for the next season .**

**So my advice to you to survive the finale - This content does not exist**


	7. Chapter 6

_**"Humans and Faes do for fun"**_

Bo sat at the bar, eagerly waiting for Lauren to arrive. She then checked her watch for the fourth time. "Ten minutes" She whispered to herself.

"Relax Bo, probably just traffic or something." Trick said to Bo, when he realized that she began to worry.

Bo sighed. "I hope so...If she's not here in five minutes I'm-" Bo almost jumped off her seat when she felt a finger poking her at the back.

"Oh! Sorry, did I scare you?" Lauren asked, and smiled when Bo turned around to face her.

"Lauren!" Bo smiled in relief. "You did scare me ten minutes ago."

"I'm so sorry, I had to teach these fae's who hasn't been out in the field before. They had to find a trace of blood, so I needed to teach them how to create a 'stock' solution for the procedure, by mixing 0.2 grams of Luminol with 15 grams of Potassium Hydroxide in 250 ml of water, and then I had to mix 10 ml of the stock Luminol solution and 10 ml of the 3 percent Hydrogen Peroxide in a breaker just to be sure, so I had to demonstrate everything... Sorry I'm just boring you with my science," Lauren pursed her lips. "But I do hope you forgive me for being late."

"I love it when you go all geeky." Bo whispered.

"Hm?"

Bo blinked "I-I um it's okay Lauren, don't worry about it. Besides you were doing some bad ass CSI things." Bo smiled

Lauren laughed. "So... shall we get some drinks?"

"Yeah!" Bo smiled.

Both of them took their drinks and walked over to the sofa.

"So how's the antidote that I gave you, is it working okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yes! It's going really well, I'm healing a lot faster thanks to you." Bo smiled

"Anything to help." Lauren smiled.

"So enough about work, we are here to have fun! So tell me, what does the mysterious doctor do for fun?" Bo raised her eyebrow as she took a sip from her drink.

"Well I do some research, just some extra research nothing to do with the fae, just for fun." Lauren smiled. "Otherwise I go here just to get a drink or two... I know I'm boring!" Lauren laughed.

"Oh believe me when I say you are not." Bo smiled, and gave Lauren an intense look.

"You're different... Bo... and I like it." Lauren smiled and looked Bo in the eyes.

* * *

After a few drinks and laughter, Lauren finally asked the question that has been going through her head since she got there.

"So... just wondering for the science stuff... How does it work?" Lauren asked

"How does what work?" Bo asked back.

"You know, controlling a person's response by touch ..."

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, I though you already figured that out when you checked me the first time. I thought you were smart enough to-"

"Oh yes, yes I am smart, smart enough to figure this out too."

"Then why are you asking me?" Bo raised her eyebrow. "Is this a casual way of asking me to seduce you?" Bo said teasingly as she raised her eyebrow and bit her lips.

"I- no, no, no, of course not." Lauren tried to hide her blush from Bo. "I- was just wondering how it works you know, I understand the just one touch of the skin part, but I was just wondering about the effect how fast it takes and everything."

"Oh... so you don't like me a-" Bo began

"Oh! Oh my gosh no! I- I didn't mean to." Lauren replied in a panicky voice. "Of course I like you Bo! Who doesn't? You are beautiful, kind, funny, and-"

"I was just joking Lauren." Bo gave a small laugh and held Lauren's hands.

"Oh... Well then that was just awkward, I suck at socializing." Lauren hit her forehead with her palm.

Bo laughed. "No, you are doing just fine... Tell you what! To make it up to you, I'll show you my scuccubus abilities." Bo smiled and pulled Lauren's hand closer to her. "Do you feel that?" She asked as she began to transfer energy to Lauren.

Lauren took a deep breath and answered. "Yes..." Then she looked up to Bo and moved closer to her, she is now inches away from Bo's face.

"Lauren... You could get hurt." Bo whispered as she looked from Lauren's eyes then down to her lips.

"I trust you, you can do this Bo, you can control yourself." Lauren replied, not knowing that 'being hurt' meant another thing for Bo.

As they were about to kiss, Lauren suddenly pulled away from Bo.

"Having a drinking party without inviting me?" A voice form behind, made Bo roll her eyes and sigh.

"Hi... Jenny, nice- to-see-you-here." Bo faked a smile.

"You too" Jenny smiled at Bo. "Hey Lauren!" Jenny smiled.

"Um... hi? Sorry have we met before?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, we have." Jenny starred intensely into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren gasped and blinked. "Jenny, hi! I didn't know you were coming." Lauren smiled and stood up to give Jenny a hug.

"Convinced my boss to let me go home early." Jenny smile.

"Aha! Well come and join us. Bo do you mind?" Lauren asked.

"No, of course not." Bo smiled.

"Great! I'll just have to go to the ladies room. Be right back!" Lauren smiled, and walked away.

"How's it going succubus!?" Jenny smiled as she sat right across Bo.

"I was fine before you got here." Bo folded her arms.

Jenny pouted. "Poor thing, I know this is hard but it's for Lauren's sake. Until we find the fae that did this to her, then everything will be back to normal." Jenny winked.

"Why are you being so nice? You are just here for the bargain."

"Well being nice is a part of it. It sucks, really..." Jenny looked up at Trick who was looking at her, then she smiled at him.

"Hmmm" Bo replied curiously, she wasn't sure which is true and which is false.

As they spent the night all together hanging out, Bo got to observe Jenny more, on what her real intentions are. She was also enjoying the company of Lauren, who sat right beside her, even though Lauren didn't know who she was, and how much she love's her, Lauren's smile and laughter made everything else better.


	8. Chapter 7

**_"Fae Trap"_**

* * *

"BO!" said Kenzi as she hopped over Bo's bed early in the morning.

Bo groaned. "What it is Kenz?"

"Wake up! Got some cheezy informazion for ya!"

"Can't we talk about it later? I really need some sleep." Bo answered half asleep.

"Nope! Now come one, get up! How much did you drink last night anyway?" Kenzi moved closer to Bo's ear.

Bo groaned again. "Fine I'm up now... just don't talk too close to my ear, I can barely lift my head up."

"So ya had fun with Lauren last night then?" Kenzi smiled.

"Fun... yeah... but then Jenny showed up." Bo pouted as she tried to sit up.

"Ugh! I need to meet this Jenny..." Kenzi crossed her arms.

"Take it easy Kenz... she's strong."

"We'll see." Kenzi poked Bo's nose.

Kenzi walked downstairs and gave Bo some time to change. A couple of minutes later Bo went down and sat at the table across Kenzi.

"Here you go!" Kenzi gave Bo a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Bo replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"So! Got some infomazion for ya here." Kenzi took the folder that was lying on the table beside her, and walked over to Bo's side. "Me and wolf man got some information... These are some pictures of Charlie that was taken two days ago... If we are lucky we may still find him there." Kenzi explained as she showed Bo the pictures.

"Great! We've got some fae hunting to do today!" said Bo as she closed the folder, and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

After breakfast, Bo took a shower and put on some clothes that she can run on easily, just in case there will be some chasing after wards. An hour later they finally arrived at the place, where they believe that Charlie is living.

"Geezz it took a lot longer than I thought for us to find this place." said Kenzi as she tried to catch her breath from walking around the whole street finding the right house.

"Well we found it now, so better take a deep breath... there may be some running needed afterward."

"Oh great." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

Bo smiled. "Come on!" She pulled Kenzi's hand, and dragged her going to the front door.

"I think you might want to hide somewhere Bo-bo he might recognize you."

"Yeah... Will be right behind this tree, give me signals when you need me." Bo said before walking away from Kenzi.

"Okie dokie!" Kenzi made a salute sign, then she knocked the door.

The door swung open and a man stood right in front of Kenzi, he was wearing jeans and t-shirt. He was tall and didn't look as bad as he did at the pictures, his face looked more cleaner when he shaved off the beard that he had two days ago. Kenzi was sure that this was Charlie. "Hi!" Kenzi smiled.

"Can I help you?" He replied with a straight face.

"Um yes... I'm here to- um check your house! For- for um bugs and insects" Kenzi forced a smile, and realized that she just made the lamest cover. Ever.

"Bugs and insects huh..." Charlie replied looking a little bit suspicious now. "I didn't call anyone about this."

"Oh! We are doing this for the whole street, we got some calls, complaints about this bugs spreading around. So we are checking every house now, and exterminate all of it before it spreads even more." Kenzi tried to sound as convincing as she could.

"Alright..." Charlie raised his eyebrow and opened the door wider for Kenzi to go in.

"Okay!" Kenzi went in with a smile on her face.

Charlie checked around outside to see if Kenzi was not with somebody before he closed the door behind him. The smirk that appeared on his face made Bo suspicious, she then moved closer to the house and found a window to see what was happening inside. Bo can barely hear them talking, but seeing what was happening inside, was enough for her to see if Kenzi get's in trouble.

"So um- I'll just start over here." Kenzi pointed behind the sofa, she knew it was a bad decision, who knows what she would find behind there, but she had to sell this cover.

"Please." Charlie smiled and looked intensely at Kenzi.

"Ok." Kenzi began to move the sofa away from the wall, and surprisingly it looked very clean, not a single dust could be found. "So- um if you don't mind having some small talk... Have you been living here for a long time now?... um a-"

"Chalie"

"Ah! Charlie."

"I don't usually talk about personal stuff with strangers."

"I understand." Kenzi replied with her head in between the sofa and the wall.

After the fake inspection, Kenzi finally confronted him that he didn't have any bugs in his house.

"All clear!" said Kenzi after checking the last area of the house.

"Good to know" He smiled.

"So! How about getting a drink or two at some bar? So I get to ask you some stuff... and not being as a stranger to you?" Kenzi asked.

"Ummm I don't know." Charlie replied.

"Oh come on! My treat" Kenzi smiled at him.

"Alright... Tomorrow, meet me at Barty's ten minutes away from here." Charlie replied.

* * *

Kenzi and Bo arrived home late at night. Both were glad that they didn't have to do some running that day, and glad that Kenzi succeeded.

"Well that was easy." said Kenzi as she laid down on the sofa.

"Yeah... too easy... I don't know Kenz... I don't think we are the only ones setting a trap here, I think he's got one himself too... So we have to be careful."

"Copy that" Kenzi replied before she fell asleep.

Bo smiled when she realized that Kenzi already fell asleep, since she didn't get any reply from her question about dinner. She then decided to go to bed herself. After changing to her night gown, she tucked herself to bed. Before she closed her eyes she checked her phone, she then saw a message from Lauren. Both excited and worried, Bo checked the text message as quickly as she could.

_Hey Bo. Good news! I may have discovered a better antidote, to help you control your hunger. If you are not busy, you could come by tomorrow and I could test it out. Sorry if I woke you up..._

_-Lauren_

Bo looked at the time it was sent, she then found out that it was just ten minutes ago, when she was at the bathroom. She then decided to give Lauren a reply.

_Hey Lauren! That sounds really great! Can't wait to test it out. And don't worry you didn't wake me up, I was just about to go to bed. And please don't tire yourself into this antidote, you need to get some sleep too :)_

Bo hit send and eagerly waited for Lauren's reply. Two minutes later he phone made a beeping sound.

_Good thing I didn't wake you up. When I start to do a research on something, I can't just simply stop, it's a problem really... But I won't disturb you anymore now, see you tomorrow. And always happy to help. Goodnight Bo._

Bo smiled and pressed the reply button.

_Haha well have fun with your science, but remember to get some rest afterward. Goodnight see ya tomorrow. x_


	9. Chapter 8

**Just want to say thank u for following and reviewing this fic! I never thought a lot of people would like it! :) It's nice to know and your reviews are inspiring me to write a lot. I'm not sure with the title on this one, I couldn't find anything good x) My titles aren't really that catchy :P But anyways hope u enjoy this fic! :D**

* * *

_**"Faede"**_

Early in the morning, Kenzi woke up at the smell of coffee and the sound of music coming from the kitchen. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning..." She said in a low cracky voice.

"Morning!" Bo replied with a big smile on her face.

Kenzi blinked a couple of times before she continued talking. "Something you want to tell me?" She raised her eyebrows, and began to walk towards the dinning table.

"No... not really, depends... what do you mean?" Bo asked.

"You look pretty happy... this early in the morniiinn" Kenzi yawned, and took her sit.

"Oh! I'm meeting Lauren today that's all" Bo smiled.

"Ahaa well that explains a lot..." Kenzi replied.

"So! How do I look?" Bo took a step back, to give Kenzi a full look of her outfit.

Kenzi gave her a thumbs up. "Perfect!" and gave her a wink.

Bo smiled. "Well I'm going to go see Lauren now... When are you meeting Charlie?"

"Don't worry about that Bo, I can take care of it... I can bring wolf man with me."

"Alright" Bo gave Kenzi a hug. "Be careful out there okay?" She whispered to her ears before she pulled away from the hug.

"Always!" Kenzi smiled.

"Right, see you later then? Hopefully with Charlie?" Bo asked.

"Yuppz!" Kenzi replied, and gave Bo a wave goodbye.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bo arrived at the lab.

"Hello?" She called

A head appeared from behind the wall. "Bo!" Lauren smiled and walked towards her.

"Lauren! Are you busy?"

"No, no I'm just finishing up in here. Just give me a minute, will be right back!" Lauren disappeared behind the wall, while Bo took a walk around the lab. She traced her fingers at the edge of the table as she looked at the chemicals that was placed on it. She didn't really have a lot of knowledge about science, since she had to leave school because of the accident, so she never have any interest in it, not unless it comes to Lauren. For some reason she find it hot, and amusing when Lauren starts to geek out. "Ready to go?" Lauren asked when she came back.

"Go where?" Bo asked.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to mention... I've got the antidote in my house, I figured it out when I was working there... hope you don't mind?" Lauren smiled.

"Oh! No, of course not" Bo smiled back.

Lauren drove both of them to her house and arrived half an hour later.

"Wow big place you've got here" Says Bo.

"Yeah... Not much fun if you are living alone." Lauren replied, as she took off her jacket and placed the car keys on the table. "Please, make yourself feel at home." Lauren smiled and directed her to the sofa.

"Thanks." Bo smiled. It has been a long time since she had been there. But she did feel at home, sitting on the sofa in their house, and Lauren, just being there with her and for her. This is home.

"Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" Lauren offered.

"I'm a bit full. But a wine would be nice"

"Sure, I'll see if I can find some." Lauren smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

Bo realized that Trick and the others have rearranged and took some things from Lauren's house. Their picture together, that hanged on the wall above the fireplace was gone, and the gift that she gave to Lauren when they celebrated their first month anniversary was also gone. It was a heart shaped pendant with _Lauren_ written on it, it was placed inside a glass formed heart and some kind of blue clouds filled the space around the pendant, which was Bo's chi. She told Lauren that it symbolizes her love for her, and how she would give up her life to save her's.

- Lauren came back with a glass of wine in each of her hands. "There you go." She said as she placed both glass on the table. "I've mixed the chemicals now, we just have to wait for about an hour, and hope it would work."

"Great!" Bo smiled, and drank her glass of wine.

* * *

"So... You sit here and I'll sit there, so I can see you." Dyson explained to Kenzi, as he pointed directions.

"Okay wolfman." Kenzi gave him a pat on the back, took her seat and waited for Charlie.

Ten minutes later Charlie arrived, and took the empty seat beside Kenzi. "Sorry I'm late." He said in a straight face.

"No problemo! Good you came, I though you stood me up." Kenzi smiled, and gave him friendly punch on the arm.

Kenzi tried to be social and tried to get him drunk, but she felt like she is getting drunk a lot faster than him. Little does she know that Charlie has been slipping liquid on her drink, that makes a person get drunk a lot faster. When Dyson noticed it, he decided to step in.

"Hey man, I don't think it's nice to slip those drinks in a lady's drink." He said to Charlie.

"What's it with you. Go mind your own business."

"D-Dyson wut are u doi- doing man?" Kenzi blinked as she tried to talk properly. "Whoah I don't usually get drunk this easily."

Dyson grabbed Kenzi, and placed her arm on his shoulders. "Come on"

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" Charlie blocked Dyson.

"I'll be right back to take care of you." Dyson replied, and before he knew it Charlie punched him on the face and he dropped Kenzi on the floor. Dyson checked on Kenzi before he tried to restrain Charlie and arrested him. Guess catching Charlie without making any mess, didn't go as planned.

* * *

Bo and Lauren had a great time laughing and drinking wine together. They talked things about themselves, things that they already know about each other, but are also the things that Lauren does not remember.

"Oh! It's finished." Lauren said as the alarm went off. Lauren placed the liquid inside the injection. "Ready?" Lauren asked right before she injected the needle on Bo's arm.

"Yupp!"Bo replied.

"There, that should do the trick." said Lauren after injecting the antidote to Bo.

"Oh shoot!" Bo gasped when she saw the time. "Sorry, I just remembered that I need to call my friend Kenzi." Bo searched for her phone on her pocket.

"Did you loose your phone?" Lauren asked, when she noticed that Bo checked all her pockets for the fourth time.

"I- I think so... It think it fell in the sofa... Sorry can I use your restroom?"

"Sure, just go right up, then to the left." Lauren replied. "I'll try and find your phone"

"Thanks!" said Bo as she walked upstairs.

Lauren did the easy way of finding the phone, by calling it. When she pressed call she followed the sound of the phone, and a minute later, she found the phone under the sofa. She then saw a familiar picture on the screen. It was a picture of her and Bo both faces close together, smiling. Lauren got confused, she never remembered talking the picture, but it somehow seemed very familiar. Suddenly she got pain in her head, it was so painful that it felt like someone was stabbing her again and again. When the pain got a lot worst she began to scream. Bo ran down when she heard the noise.

"Lauren! Are you okay!?" Bo gasped and ran over to Lauren who was lying on the floor screaming, with both hands on her head. "Oh my god Lauren, what happened?" Bo began to panic and tear up. She then saw her phone on Lauren's hands, and saw the picture on her screen. "Shit!... Okay Lauren honey, I just need you to stay strong okay, I'm calling for help... Just- just please stay strong." Bo dialed Trick's number as she brushed Lauren's hair to comfort her as much as she could. "Hello, Trick it's Lauren. S-she saw an-an old picture of us- and- and now she's in pain. I- I don't know what to do Trick. Yes. Please get here as fast as you can." Bo ended the call and placed her phone beside her. "Lauren? Lauren! Please wake up!" Bo shouted and sobbed at the unconscious Lauren.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, read through it in the middle of the night. But hope u liked it, and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! First of all I just want to say SORRY that it took so long for me to update. We had a lot of exams at school , and I didn't have time to write, we have a little bit free time now then back to exams, so it's gonna take a little while for me to update for the next chapter, but not as long as this one!. Though I finally got to write this little chap. during this freetime :) And second of all well... Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**_A Fae's _****_Surprise_**

Bo sat on a chair beside the bed where Lauren was lying unconscious. She has been awake all day sitting there watching over her, Lauren has been unconscious since she passed out last night, and this got Bo worried since.

"Anything?" A brunette woman walked inside the room.

"No, still the same." Bo answered weakly, not taking her eyes off Lauren.

"You shouldn't have gone there" replied Jenny.

"I'm sorry, are you telling me that this is my fault!?" Bo gave Jenny an angry look.

"Who else is there to blame? If I didn't get there in time, Lauren could be dead right now!" Jenny waved her hand in all sorts of directions.

"It was AN ACCIDENT okay!?" Bo stood up. "I knew that I was not allowed to say nor show anything to her that makes her remember about me, about our relationship! I've tried hard, really hard, it is not as easy as you think it is! Seeing the one person that you love everyday, and not being able to tell her how much you love her, it's like I'm missing a piece of my heart every single day! But you wouldn't know that would you!? So if you are just gonna stand there and accuse me of doing this, then I recommend for you to go now, before I do things that I might regret later on." Bo breathed out and took her seat again, she turned her back at Jenny to hide the tear that dropped on her face.

Jenny stood there for a minute without saying anything. Then she whispered. "Yes I do know." And walked away.

Bo heard her whisper something, but didn't mind to ask what it was. She was too tired and angry right now to argue with anyone, all she could think of this moment was Lauren.

* * *

Kenzi went by to the place where Lauren and Bo was. She brought some food and drinks with her for Bo, she just heard about what happened. She opened the door and saw Lauren lying unconsciously on the bed, she felt worried and sorry for her, after a long time knowing her, even though she didn't like her for the first time they met, she grew a great and wonderful friendship with Lauren. Then she moved her eyes away from Lauren and saw Bo sleeping on the chair, and her hands were holding Lauren's.

"Bo?" Kenzi whispered as she stood beside Bo.

Bo jumped in surprise and opened her eyes widely. "Wha-what ha- is she awake?" Bo looked directly at Lauren, and frowned when she saw that she was still unconscious.

"No... Sorry Bo, I just heard what happened, and I thought of checking on you two, and bring you some food. Thought you might need something to eat." Kenzi replied quietly.

Bo sighed. "Thanks Kenz." Bo smiled weakly.

"How is she?" Kenzi asked pointing at Lauren.

"Still unconscious from last night." Bo replied as she took a bite of the food that Kenzi brought for her.

Kenzi pulled a chair and placed it right beside Bo's. "Don't worry Bo, we already caught Charlie. So now it's just for Trick to let him give Lauren's memory back." said Kenzi as she took her seat.

"You already caught him!?" Bo smiled, her face full of hope.

"Yeah! The Kenz always gets the job done." Kenzi smiled, seeing the hope in Bo's eyes.

"You're the best Kenz! Okay, no time for eating, we need to go and see Trick. Where is Charlie now?" Bo asked

"He is with Trick now. At the Dal."

"Come on! Not time to waste." Bo set aside her food, and pulled Kenzi, as she ran outside the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the Dal, Bo rushed downstairs to see Trick. When she got there, she saw Charlie tied up on a chair, and Dyson standing right in front of him asking him questions.

"What do you mean you can't give our friend her memory back!?" Dyson asked impatiently.

"I- I told you. I'm not the one who did it! I'm-"

Bo dashed over to where Charlie was sitting, and leaned very close to him. "Get. Her. Memories. Back. Now. Or the last memory you'll ever have is me giving you the worst pain you'll ever experience."

"Oh honey, if I could make people forget their memories, I would have done it right now, and we would probably be married a-"

Before Charlie could finish talking, Bo already hit him on the face. "Marry that, you dirt bag."

"Alright Bo, we need him alive to do this." Dyson slowly lowered Bo's hand, when he saw that she was going to give him another hit.

"He is telling the truth" Everyone turned their heads around. Trick came out of a door, holding some kind of chemical in one hand, and a briefcase on the other.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"He was not the one who took Lauren's memory... He couldn't be, he is a Myropath."

"Damn! Why didn't I see that!" Dyson shook his head in disbelief.

"It's hard to notice it Dyson. It's one of their advantages." Trick replied.

"He is a what now!?" Bo asked.

"A Myropath. They are some kind of servants for the fae's an-"

"Hey I'm not-" Charlie began to protest.

"Shut up" Trick stopped him from talking. "Fae's can pass their powers to them, but it only lasts for five minutes, then it disappears again. It's how we pay them. So that's why it was him you saw taking Lauren's memory."

"But you said that the one who took it is the one that can give it back." Bo replied.

"Yes, but it has to be from the original source, and since Charlie here is not even a memory stealer, it won't work..." Trick explained.

Bo sighed. "So how are we suppose to find this fae now..."

"No worries. We have the answer to that problem right in front of us!" Trick smiled.

"I'll never tell you anything old man. My master already gave me instructions." Charlie gave an evil laugh.

"We'll see about that." Trick placed the briefcase on the table and opened it. Inside the briefcase were tools, and chemicals. By the looks of it, it looked like tools for a torture machine.

"Bo..." Kenzi whispered.

"Yeah?" Bo replied.

"Remind me not to piss Trick off kay?"

Bo laughed a little. "I'll try to remember Kenz."

"Now... shall we start?" Trick smiled at Charlie, who now looked worried.

"You aren't really going to stab him with those things right?" Kenzi asked.

"Nope, he decides if he wants to get stabbed or not. Every time he lies, he gets a cut at any part of his body." Trick explained as he assembled the equipment.

* * *

It didn't take too long until Charlie finally confessed. He had some cuts on his face and arms when he tried to lie as much as he can. But he wasn't brave enough to lie anymore, especially when he saw that the knife and tools got bigger and bigger, every time the bigger lie he tells.

"So who is it?" Trick asked for the last time.

"I- It's Brad. Brad Johnson." Charlie replied.

" Brad!? Your suppose to be adopted son Brad!?" Bo asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was him." Charlie replied in relief, when the machine didn't give him any cut.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank guys for all the good lucks! really appriciate it *hugs* :) During the break we had from the exams I got to write this along with the prev. chapter, and I've decided to finish it today, It's a little bit short but it's something :) Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

_**Human fae**_**  
**

"Alright me and Kenzi are going to get Brad, you guys can prepare the things that needs to be prepared to give Lauren her memory back, and we'll meet up there." Bo explained the plan.

"I'm coming with you, it could be dangerous." Dyson suggested.

"No Dyson, me and Kenzi will do just fine, besides Trick will need your help here." Bo replied.

"Don't be silly doccubus, you and your human are not enough to take him down. I'm coming with you, I will bring this bitc-" Jenny began.

"No, me and Kenzi will be fine okay? And I need you to stay here and watch Lauren while they are setting up things. Just in case Brad gets here before we get him." Bo replied to Jenny.

"But how are you even gonna stop him? One look in the eye then boom! Your memories are gone. I can go and you can stay here, I have bigger chance on taking him down." Jenny said impatiently.

"Bo is right. Jenny you stay here and watch Lauren while me and Dyson deal with the preparations." Trick raised his index finger close to Jenny's mouth, when he saw that she was about to object. Then he walked towards a cabinet and opened it. "I believe I've got something in here to prevent...the... aha! Here it is!" Trick closed the closet, and held two bracelets on his hand. "This" He said as he walked towards Bo and Kenzi "Will protect your memories from him." He placed it on both Bo's and Kenzi's arm.

"I like da bling Trickster" Kenzi smiled.

* * *

After agreeing with the plan, Bo and Kenzi drove off going to Brad's place, while Trick, Dyson and Jenny drove off to where Lauren was.

"Going somewhere Brad?" said Bo in an angry voice.

Brad stood frozen right in front of Bo, as he opened the door. He was on his way to the airport to run away from the country, but it turns out he was too late. But after a minute of realization, he put down his bag and smiled. "Ah! Bo, the doccubus! How's the doctor doing?" He asked as he stared intensely into Bo's eyes, without loosing the smile on his face.

"No time for small talks!" Bo grabbed his shirt, dragged him out of the house, and into the car where Kenzi was waiting. "And that memory crap is not gonna work on me."

"Easy... new shirt" He smirked, and stared at Bo's bracelet. "Ahhhh I see you found something to prevent me from erasing your memory... clever, really clever."

"Stop talking and get in!" Bo snapped as she pushed him into the car.

"How could you Brad?... If that is even your real name." said Kenzi looking at Brad from the rear view mirror of the car.

"Kenzi, Kenzi, Kenzi... what happened to you. You know, I always wondered how you landed being a pet of a fae. Last time I checked, no humans were suppose to know about us... You are not a fae... are you?" He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Nope, I'm human, more like a super human, I'm more awesome than you dude." Kenzi hit the gas, when Bo got into the car.

* * *

They arrived at the place where Lauren was. Trick and Dyson have just finished preparing the tools needed.

"You guys ready?" Kenzi asked as she entered the room.

"Yupp! machine is ready, and we've got our bracelet's on" Dyson replied, and showed Kenzi his bracelet "Where is Brad?"

"Bo is on her way here with him, have a hard time dragging him out of the car. Just came first to check if it was safe to come in." Kenzi smiled.

"I see you have gathered everyone." said Brad as he came into the room with Bo.

"Didn't I tell you to stop talking?" said Bo as she walked him over to Trick.

"Ah Trick! The wise old man! Or shall I say blood king?" he said as he got closer to Trick. "And there is the doctor! Poor thing have gone through a lot... Might be best to keep her like that, not remembering anything from the past." He said with a psychotic smile.

Bo grabbed his shirt and got him down to his knees. "You don't decide what is best for her you psycho. You. Don't. Know. Her!"

Charlie began to laugh. "Oh I know her succubus, I know her more than you do. I know that she loves you more than anything, but someone is always on the way." He turned his head over to Dyson. "Dyson? I presume" Dyson gave him a warning look, but Brad didn't care and continued to talk. He turned his head around back to Bo. "She always says she is fine with it succubus, but every time he is around, or everytime you feed off from someone, the doctor is hurt... but she doesn't tell you, nor show it to you, and you just do this things without even realizing... how painful it is for her."

"H- how, Lauren would have told me! We tell each other everything! And I would never hurt her ever!" Bo spat at him angrily. Tears dropping off from her face.

"Don't you see? She is better without you." He replied calmly, still having the psychotic smile on his face.

"He is messing with your mind Bo. Now come on, let's give Lauren her memory back, before this cray cray get's into your head." Kenzi leaned beside Bo, and talked her off, before she would lose it.

Bo breathed out and moved away from Brad. "Trick?"

"Right... shall we?" He gave the same psychotic smiled at Brad, just to scare him off.

They entered into the room where Lauren was. When they opened it they saw Jenny standing, staring down at Lauren. She turned around when she heard the door close behind her.

"Jenny?" Brad asked, shocked. Then he gave a smile of amusement.

"Hello Brad. Long time no see" Jenny replied.


	12. Chapter 11

**This is it guys! the last chapter, sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't plan to have this the last either. It just came to my mind to just write the whole thing and it's long enough :) So I hope u guys like this!** **And also thank you for reading this fic! I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading as much. Thank u :D**

* * *

_**Faemily**_

"Whoah, wait you two know each other?" Kenzi asked.

"I knew it! She is a traitor!" Bo dashed over to Jenny ready to attack her, but just as she was just an inch away from her, Trick suddenly appeared on her side and took hold of her hand.

"Bo, no... She is not a traitor, just so you know she wants to kill Brad as much as you do."

"What!?" Bo asked angrily, still keeping her eyes on Jenny.

"Gezzzz Succubus, try controlling yourself sometimes... You've got some serious trust issues, you know that?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare start lecturing me." Bo pointed a finger at Jenny.

"Chill. I'm not a traitor, trust me, we are on the same side." Jenny assured.

"Do you guys need me for this?" Brad commented from behind.

"You. Shut up, and come here." Dyson grabbed Brad and got him to sit on a chair. Trick walked towards Brad and began to prepare him for the process.

"You get to all this trouble, just to save a useless human being? What a-"

"Listen! Brad" Bo walked over to where Brad was sitting. "I count five ways to kill you right now, and the only reason that I won't is because a very, very precious memory of a very important human being, is stuck in that stupid, useless, mind of yours. So if you want to stay alive after this, you better keep your mouth shut."

"I guess I was wrong about her...She is something" Jenny commented, and smirked.

"Bo is special. And that's why we love her." Kenzi replied to Jenny's comment and smiled.

"Alright lets get over this." Trick pushed a button, and the machine began to light up.

Brad began struggle to pull himself out of the chair. A couple of minutes later, he began to shout in pain. His eyes shut wide open, and a light shot onto the air. At this moment his eyes were like projectors, from the light you could see different faces changing every minute.

"Those are all his victims. We'll just have to wait until Lauren's face appear." Trick explained.

"Dude, this is like crazy human cinema..." said Kenzi as she watched the faces change, from the light that was coming off Brad's eyes.

"Yeah... Just as I thought I was getting used to these kinds of things." Bo replied. "There's Lauren!" She gasped as Lauren's sweet, innocent, face appeared.

"Right!" said Trick as he hit another button. The faces disappeared, and all they could see were events that happened in Lauren's life, the one's that she forgot, flashing through their eyes. The first time she met Bo, the first time she felt loved. All five of them in the room stood and watched a part of Lauren's life flicker through the light, until they got to the part where she and Bo first kissed, and slept together.

"Oh! I- um this is my cue... Tell me when it's over." Trick got all red on his face as he cleared his throat, and walked into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Who wants some drinks!?"Kenzi asked.

"Me!" Both Jenny and Dyson replied and walked into the kitchen with Kenzi.

"Nice moves Succubus!" Jenny teased before she left the room.

Bo breathed out in relief. It was awkward enough to be standing there with her grandfather and friends, watching herself half naked when Lauren checked her for the first time. It would have been so embarrassing if they stood there until now. A couple of minutes later the machine stopped. "Trick? Guys!" Bo called, as she ran towards Lauren.

"It's done!" Trick smiled, Lauren will be up in a minute.

"Lauren..." Bo whispered as she brushed her cheek.

Lauren's eyes opened slowly, at first everything was all blurry, she could see a woman leaning beside her, calling her name. "B- Bo?..." Lauren whispered.

"Yes! Yes it's me." Bo smiled in tears.

"Wh- what happened." Lauren asked as she began to sit up, her vision was now clearer.

"Remember when we went to the old warehouse to catch a fae?" Bo asked.

"Y- yes it's the last thing I remember... there were lights, and- and everything went black. And now I'm here." Lauren began to explain, with a confuse look on her face.

"Right. Lauren, all of that happened a couple of weeks ago..." Bo said carefully.

"What? So- so I've been in a coma since then?" Lauren asked, worried

"Well... not exactly. You were awake but a part of your memory was erased, and we had to get it back." Bo gave Lauren a hug before she continued. "It's okay now, you got your memory back, and you are okay, that's all that matters." Bo smiled.

"Wh- what did I forget? Did I remember you?" Lauren asked, still a little bit shocked by the news.

Bo looked down on the floor, then back to Lauren. "No, but it's okay, you are back now!" Bo smiled and kissed Lauren. It has been a long time since she kissed her, so they kissed long enough until someone interrupted them.

"Now that you got your doctor back, can I go now?" Charlie asked.

"Who is that?" Lauren asked, as she pulled away from the kiss, to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged too.

"Brad, the fae who took your memories." Bo replied.

Lauren stood up slowly, and walked towards Brad. Bo was right beside her holding her for support. "So you did all of this?" Lauren asked in an angry voice.

"Yeah... what are you going to do human? Science me to death?" Charlie laughed.

"Nope" Lauren threw a punch on his face. "You hurt Bo again, or anyone in this room, then yes... I might science you to death." Lauren replied.

Bo laughed a little and smiled. "I didn't know you kicked ass like that." She said and bit her lip.

"You should have seen her do that to Vex." Kenzi commented.

"Really?" Bo raised her eyebrow. "Well doctor Lauren Lewis, we've got some serious talk to do." Bo said in a flirty voice, and gave Lauren a kiss.

"Wow! Doctor Lewis, I didn't know you were such a bad ass. And you punched Vex!? That's even better." said Jenny.

"Jenny?" Lauren turned around to see the woman who just talked.

"Nice to see you again." Jenny smiled.

"How are you? And what are you doing here?" Lauren asked as she gave Jenny a hug. "How's- how's Trevor doing?"

"I'm fine, and Trevor is fine, still the same. I'm here to-" Jenny replied.

"Wait you two know each other?" Bo interrupted Lauren and Jenny's conversation. "There is way too much revelations going on today, can someone please, just tell me everything so I don't need to go through this 'you know each other?' reaction again?"

Jenny smiled. "Well this would be the last one doccubus, I promise. Lauren and I knew from before, she helped me with my fiance, he lost his memory the way Lauren lost her's. I've spent years on finding this jerk over here." Jenny pointed at Brad, who is now unconscious, due to the drug that Trick gave him. "But I never succeed, so I got a call from Trick, telling me that Lauren is in trouble and asked me to help. Since she is my friend and I owe her a lot, I decided to come and see what I could do. And I guess I was lucky enough that it's somehow connected to Trevor, so I took my chance to make a trade." Jenny explained.

"To get the fae, right after he gives me my memory back, so you could finally give Trevor his memory back." Lauren finished up Jenny's explanation.

"Yupp!" Jenny replied with a smile. "Always liked your cleverness" Jenny winked. "Well I better get going, there is a long trip ahead of me. And I'm not sure how long the drug works, wouldn't want him to be awake while I'm driving." Jenny gave Lauren a hug. "Nice to see you again. And thank you."

"No, thank you, for helping. And good luck!" Lauren smiled

Jenny faced Bo and gave her an awkward hug. "It was nice knowing you, Bo, sorry if I pissed you off too much." She and Bo gave a small laugh to each other. "Take care of this one, she is one unique human being, just as unique as you are as a fae." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks, and good luck. Sorry for being so angry at you most of the time, I just... don't trust people right away, especially when they are kissing my girlfriend." Bo raised her eyebrow.

"Wh- wait what?" Lauren blinked, as the words processed through her head.

"Opps! Got to go!" Jenny grabbed her jacket and ran towards the door, where Dyson was waiting with Brad.

"Jenny!" Lauren called. "You are not getting away from this!"

"Just make it as my birthday gift okay!" Jenny's voice echoed through the place, as she disappeared.

"Sorry about that." Lauren told Bo as she faced her.

Bo smiled. "It's okay, she just did it to keep you out of danger."

Lauren smiled. "As long as you are by my side, I'll always feel safe." Lauren kissed Bo.

"So shall we go home?" Bo asked and smiled.

"Yes, home." Lauren smiled back.

All four of them headed out together. Trick waited for Dyson to be back and drive him back to the Dal, while Kenzi, Bo and Lauren drove off to go home.

* * *

**Hope u liked that! :) Now it's just to wait for season four! (waiting for a new season is the worst -.-) **

**(omg guys I just wrote Doccubus instead of Succubus. Thanks to 'theoutlier' for telling me xD This of this ship is making me alkejreriu, that I call Bo as Doccubus instead of Succubus xD sowi!) **


End file.
